my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': 1950s *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': Hanna-Barbera (1950s-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Between 1950s and 1960s *'First heard': Any Hanna-Barbera cartoon between 1950s and 1960s *'Area used': Worldwide It first debuted in Hanna-Barbera cartoons between 1950s and 1960s, but it is currently announced with one used it. In 1993, Sound Ideas added this sound to the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Today, this cartoon hit sound is commonly heard in most media (like Sherlock Gnomes). There are other variants of this sound effect including Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bang Honk CRT032405 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1 which has a similar sound to this one in the 1st honk and Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402 from The Super Single Volume 1 which is nearly identical to this one. Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Clash of the Cousins".) *Baby Einstein (Heard once in "Baby Van Gogh" and "Baby Shakespere".) *Barney & Friends *Beany and Cecil *Bear in the Big Blue House *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Boohbah *The Book of Pooh *Breadwinners *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *Catscratch *Chowder *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Fish".) *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Imaginary Gary".) *Fairy Tale Police Department *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Grojband (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window, it was part of the fight outside.) *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Brain Sprain", "Spike's Slave" and "Phantom of the Garbage.") *Hey Duggee *The Loud House *Marsupilami *Mopatop's Shop *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Goofy's Grandma".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Oggy and the Cockroaches *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party.") *Puppy Dog Pals *Rocko's Modern Life *Sitting Ducks *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales in the House *The Wiggles (Heard once in "Play.") *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The ZhuZhus TV Specials *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cinderelmo (1999) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *George of the Jungle (1997) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Minions (2015) *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) *The Wild (2006) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Video Games PC: *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain PlayStation: *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) Commercials * Lunchables Fun Pack - Floam (1995) Videos *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) *Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) *Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) *Barney's Birthday (1992 video) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) *A Celebration of Me, Grover (2004) (Videos) *Digging for Dinosaurs (1994) (Videos) *Leapfrog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) *Schoolhouse Rock (1990's) (Videos) (Heard once in the intro) *Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) *What's the Name of That Song (2004) (Videos) Trailers *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Pencilmation *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas